The miserable
by moonstarsango
Summary: When Namine finally gets the chance to get a role in her favorite musical, she finds herself realizing that she isn't just merely playing her role, but living it as well
1. Prologue

Hi there. Well, technically, this is my first attempt at a full story, let alone my first Kingdom Hearts one as well, as I never continued my other one because I wasn't too inspired to do so. However, this one I'm really excited as I truly want to finish it. It's was an idea that popped up into my head when I was listening to 'A Little Fall of Rain' from Act II of this show and it just wouldn't get out of my head. Each chapter title is a song from the show and is the inspiration of each chapter, though it wont nessecarily line up at times, just a head's up for those familiar with the show .. So! Let's see where this goes shall we?

-Samy

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or Les Miserables or anything dealing with either one.

The Miserables

_I can't believe this had all happened. Looking back, I crack a smile to see that it all started with a sign. A small, insignificant sign that would change my world and bring about a new one that I would have never dreamed of. That sign……that sign….._

"That sign! Look!" I exclaimed as I pointed to small sign that was posted next to the theater. Though small, I quickly picked out the words 'auditions', 'famed', and 'Les Miserables' as my eyes quickly scanned the paper. " I'm so excited! Aren't you too So-" I had stopped mid-sentence as I then realized that my best friend was no longer behind me." Sora?" Glancing around, I soon found that he wasn't even in a 20 foot radius of me.

Stupid Sora, leaving me like always.." I muttered with a sigh, and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind my ear, looking back at the paper. I had had the chance before to try out for this show, in the beginning of my acting career, but never went because of something important I had to do. It was for the best though, as I wouldn't be friends with Sora now and I would still be enslaved. Now I'm free and the promise that I made that day changed my life. But, that is past. I placed a hand on the sign, and closed my eyes. A chill went through my body. There was something that had drawn me to this play. The story of Valjean and his struggles, and the others who he encounters. It was so vibrant and full, I quickly learned to love it. And of course, I kicked myself for passing up the chance to be in it, but it was ok now. The chance returned, and I was not going to let it go now.

Turning on my heel, I walked in to the familiar building that was the theater, but I did not get too far. Opening my eyes, I found a brown mass of hair in my face that moved until a pair of sapphire eyes emerged. Grunting, I pushed the body off of me without second thought.

"Hey Namine! That hurt!" Sora said while he sat up rubbing his head. I gave him a look and he smiled at me, knowing it was his own fault for running into me. He stood up and I took the hand he offered, which was when I saw the white papers in his other hand. Curious, I snatched them out of his hand and saw that they were blank audition forms for Les Miserables.

I raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you have an interest in Les Mis?" I asked jokingly as I handed him back his papers.

"Since when do you not mention it everyday or sing from it, and not have a choice in hearing it or not?" He replied. I was half tempted to smack him upside the head, but I held back and just smiled.

"So that means you got me one, right?" I grabbed the paper that he held out and gently folded it and placed it in my purse. We began to walk outside, continuing on the way to lunch that we had been planning to go to before my minor freak out.

As we approached the restaurant, it began to rain. I hated rain. It was wet and messed up gardens and I just didn't like it. I just didn't. Sora knew that and soon pulled me closer to him.

" Don't Worry 'amine, a little fall of rain wont hurt you. Just stay close to me" He whispered. I was lucky that we walked into the restaurant so Sora pulled away as the blush fully covered my face.

Oh, if I could only tell him.

oxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_The next few weeks had been hectic. With the auditions and all, I don't really remember having much time to relax in that time period. But I had Sora by my side, so I was ok. We both supported each other and prevailed. Sora had been cast as Marius, the young boy who falls in love with Cosette, the child who the main characterm Valjean, cares for after her mother's death. I was cast as Fantine, Cosette's mother, which I was happy for it allowed me to sing one of my favorite songs, 'I dreamed a dream"…and also the understudy for Eponine, the girl who is close with Marius and pines after him, but accidently introduces to Cosette. Of course, I would have preferred to been the Cosette to Sora's Marius__ instead of his Eponine__, but I was still happy….though how long it would last….._

" I dreamed a dream in time gone by…."

"Practicing already 'amine?" Sora asked as he walked up to my side. It was our first rehersal, simply just a meeting to get to know everyone, find out who's who, and get our scripts. I was excited to meet the other people since when I saw the list, Sora was the only person I knew_( Or so I had thought..)_ I was happy to deal with new people instead of the regulars I dealt with doing the other local theater. This on my mind, the smile that was already there when Sora came over grew wider.

"Of course! You never can practice too much, you should know that miser ex-struggle champion" I quipped as nudged him with my shoulder. After quitting struggle, Sora had found that he had a talent for acting as well. He had starred opposite of me in few roles at our former local theater. This was first show that we both would do outside of our home, Destiny Islands. Now, we shared an apartment in downtown Twilight and were both looking to expand our acting career. Of course….our careers weren't the only thing I wanted to expand.

We walked into the room that had chairs set up in a large circle that had one script on each chair with the name of a character taped on the chair. I went the mine while Sora walked to his, that was directly across from me. I watched as people began to trickle into the room, a blonde haired boy, a girl with brown hair, another girl with red hair, and boy with strange silver hair. My eyes began to follow him.

There was only one person in my life that I knew who had ever had silver hair, and I hadn't seen him since I was young. I was about to get up and ask Sora about him, but saw that he was shaking hands with the girl with red hair who'd walked in. She sat next to him and they began to talk. I shook my head. There was no way that he could be the same person. I looked around the room and didn't even see the boy anymore. He had disappeared into the thin air. I smiled, amused at my imagination.

"Excuse me….Miss Fantine?..or should I say Miss Namine Hikaru?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice that said my name. Turning to my side, I was met with a pair of bright aqua eyes. My vision expanded to include the familiar face and silver face. I could feel the color drain out of my face and my eyes grow a little wider. Did I even dare to say his name? Apparently, my mind believed so as the next words out of my mouth were just that. His name.

"…..Riku?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yeah, so since this is the first chapter, it's kinda weird as it's all backstory and such. Anyway! Let me know what you think and if you have a favorite song from Les Mis too! It's always interesting to hear other people's opinion's of different shows.

Please review! Any type of comments welcome!


	2. I Dreamed a Dream

Yay! Back for chapter 2! First I'd like to thanks Danielle Scott and Sakuratears19 x WhiteWolf for being my first reviewers, your reviews were much appreciated .! Now, before I forget, I ment to mention that the ages of everyone is about 19-21ish. Like Namine's 20, Sora and Riku are 21…but age doesn't really play that much of a role…yet at least. But more on that later. But yeah, they're young, but not that young. So! Moving on to what you all came here for, chapter 2!

The Miserables, Chapter 2: I Dreamed a Dream

_I remember that day vividly, it being the first day I had seen him since the move. I had forgotten __when I had moved back to T__wlight with Sora that he had lived there. Ma__ybe I had known and just prayed __that __he wouldn't be there. Maybe I had believed the whole thing to have been just a dream…._

"…Riku?" My cracked voice showed my surprise, had he not already picked it up by the expression on my face.

"Yes?" He sat down next to me, cool, calm, and collected. Exactly as he was back then. Nothing had changed.

"Riku Harada?"

"Yessss? Is there something you want to say Namine, instead of just my name?" He picked up the script that sat on the chair next to me and sat down. His gaze stayed on my face, which was still staring in his direction. I took in his every detail. His hair had grown longer, but it made him even more handsome than he had been all those years ago. His face and body had definitely matured, he was taller, bigger, and had a harder edge to him then I remembered.

And his eyes….The best part. They were the ones that haunted my mind for months after I had moved to Destiny Islands. The piercing aqua color that they were, a color you could never forget. But it seemed that they were not as bright as I remembered them. In fact, they even seemed to have a bit of sadness in them. And it was around then that I had realized that I was basically checking him out and turned away before the red on my cheeks could be seen. However, I could feel the smile growing on hisface because of it.

To try and stop thinking about what I had just been doing, I sat up and cleared my throat, " Um, it's just….that I would have never expected you to be here. I mean, all those years, never a word. To see you now…I…" I just stopped. There was nothing more to say. Or rather, there was no way for me to express it to him in a way that he would understand, if he could ever understand. He was the one that never wrote back, never called. The one who broke the promise. The one who forgot. I looked him in the face and saw that his face was expressionless. Fine, if that's how he wanted it. I turned away from him, allowing my hair to face in front of my face. I couldn't talk to him anymore today, and rather wouldn't want to talk to him anymore at all.

I picked up my script from the floor, only to read the label on his script that was laying next to his chair. " Riku Harada, Jean Valjean"

Of course, the man that Fantine fell in love with.

This was going to suck.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I went home after the rehersal without Sora. I got up as soon as it was done. I could barely stand to be in the same room with Riku, and sitting next to him nonetheless. I grabbed the scarf that hung on the back of my chair, wrapped it around my neck, then grabbed my coat and began to walk swiftly out of the room. I heard someone call my name, but I kept on walking.

As soon as I reached outside, the cold air hit me like a loud wake-up call. Riku was now here. Nothing I could or would do could change that. I pulled my coat a little tighter as I started to walk back toward the apartment, cursing myself for not pulling Sora out with me for his car. But in a way , I was glad I was alone. My mind was in a scrambled, still trying to process everything. I tried to remember the hurt that he had caused me, and how I should be glad that there was pain in his eyes. But I kept going back to the Riku I knew. The Riku I loved…….or rather, still and always wiil, no matter my feelings, love. He was my first friend, and in turn, my first love. He treated me nicely and I felt at home with him. He always encouraged me to follow my dreams of being in theater. Never condecending towards me. Perfect. It was like a dream. One that I never want to wake up from.

Then the nightmare came. My parents getting a divorce and me having to go live with my father who was moving to Destiny Islands. I was highly distraught as it was over 10 hours from Twilight. Riku, however, was there and knew exactly what to say, how to comfort me. The day before I left, he even promised me that we would always be contacted, always loved each other. Never lose touch. And that a promise was a promise.

Heh, how I laugh at that now. The first few weeks were fine, we talked, messaged each other, actually stayed in touch. But then, it all stopped. He never answered his phone, never messaged back, not even to a letter that I sent him through the regular mail. Nothing. Not even a reason why either. I was now alone, as I had just started my sophmore year of high school with not even Riku to encourage me to make new friends or anything. I end up getting pick on and bullied because I was small and quiet, but one day became a big problem that because I wouldn't change something on a piece of my homework to make it appear like someone else's. I ended up being backed into a corner, getting screamed at when Sora came to my rescue. After he free me, he promised that they would never bother me again, and that nothing else would ever happen to me. And nothing else ever did. Though I never really got over Riku and what he had done to me. And I never would.

I looked up just in time to see that some how I had reached the apartment. Sora's car was outside, which ment he was home before me. Sighing, I started walking up the steps and saw that my skirt had some water droplets on it. I looked up and saw no clouds in the sky. Suddenly, a tear fell down my cheek and dropped down on my skirt. Placing a hand on my face, I found that I was crying.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As soon as I reached the apartment door, I opened it with a brief shout of hello. Hearing voices, I went straight to my room. I really wasn't in the mood to see anyone, especially Sora, in this state. I dropped my coat, scarf, and script on the floor and just collasped on my bed. The tears were flowing freely now, neat little streams cascading down my face only to be absorbed by my cotton sheets. A knock came from the door and it opened. I just buried my head futher into my sheets , thinking it was just Sora checking up on me. And it was, as his muffled voice followed.

"Namine….I invited a couple people over from the cast…..you're more then welcome to join us whenever….ok?" His voice was soft, as if it knew something was up. I said nothing in reply. I felt his arms envelope me in a hug and soft kiss placed on the back of my head. Then they were gone and the door shut.

I laid there a little longer, then sat up, wiping away the remaining tears. I pulled my frenized hair into a low ponytail and grabbed a cardigan from the edge of my bed. Sora did so much for me, so I should at least show some face for him in return. I walked in the direction of the noise, which was in the dining room and turned the corner. I saw Sora sitting next to the red-headed girl from earlier and across from them was two other boys, one with blonde hair and the other with silver. They all stopped talking and looked up at me. I suddenly did not feel so good.

"Hey Namine…let me introduce you to Kairi, Roxas, and Riku. They're all in the musical with us." My head began to pound and my vision blurred. This was too much to deal with. My eyes were fixed on Riku and his aqua ones stared right back. And that's when everything went black.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

So there's chapter 2! A little longer then the first chapter..i kinda couldn't stop writing it. Anyways, there's a little back story on Namine and Riku, though it's definitely not the end of the story for them, there's still his side of the story left.

Coming up next: Chapter 3: Who I Am?

" I'm truly sorry Namine"

Please Review! Any comments welcome!

(p.s., is there anyway to keep the indents i made from word to here? they just keep getting lost and then i can't get them to stay when i go to the edit/preview thing for each chapter o.x; )


	3. Who am I?

Hi everyone, or the few who are reading this so far .! Sorry so long for the update, I'm in the musical at my high school, West Side Story, and that coupled with AP calculus and AP government have kinda took up all of my time. But now, at the end of my busy spring break, I finally found time to sit down and write! I've been itching to write this chapter since I finished the last one as after this one, the rising action of the story begins and the true drama comes out -insert evil smile here-. Well, finally here's chapter 3!

The Miserables, Chapter 3: Who am I?

_ I had never blacked-out completely like that before, and it really did scare me and leave me with some nasty bruises...however, they were nothing compared to what I would feel eventually...I even wish that all I could feel something were just bruises..something that would eventually fade away into nothing. But I had felt hurt before that, though it would be eased by the person I thought least to..._

I jerked up suddenly and did not know where I was. Last place I was...The living room, Sora...Riku.. "Uhhhhhh..." I placed my hand onto my head which had just began to throb severly. Looking with only one eye open to try and get rid of some of the pain I was feeling I found that I was in my bedroom and saw a dark figure hunched over in a chair beside my bed.

I smiled to myself, "Sora..."How sweet of him to wait until I was awake... I removed my hand from my head and placed it on his cheek, only to have it quickly grabbed by his hand. A quickness that I did not even know Sora had.

"Nam?" A tired voice growled as his head slowly raised. I quickly removed my hand from his as I slowly reconized his voice. Something I probably shouldn't have done so fast.

"Whooha..." I replied as I became a little dizzy and off-balanced, though I was only sitting up on my bed. I guess I had momentarily forgotten that I had blacked-out not too long ago.I started to fall backwards until I felt a pair of arms on my back that slowly laid me back down. My eyes watched him as he laided me down, though I began to protest, " No..leave me alone...I don't need your help..Riku...I don't ..need you.." I had a feeling that I sounded sporadic and probably made no sense what so ever, but I still felt the need to get my point across. However, it didn't work as it only brought a smile to Riku's face. He pulled my covers over me a bit and sat back down in the chair, staring at me with amusement in his eyes, much to my dismay.

"Still the same stubborn Namine I remember.." He laughed, but he caught the glare in my eyes as I stayed silent in protest to his being there. "Well, maybe not all the same, but still the same qualities..."He trailed off into silence and turned his gaze from me. What he said next I would have never guessed, "Look, I know...I know you hate me, and to be completely honest, I don't blame you one bit." He placed his elbows on his knees and placed his face in his hands. I was ataken back by his words, and was about to reply, but his hand came up as a signal to stop me.

"Sorry, I really need to get his out first. I've been waiting 6 years, 8 months, and 3 days for this moment, and I'm not going to let it pass. You have a right to know everything, and it'll be easier if you just wait until I'm finished Nam..I mean Namine. I really don't have a right to call you by the nickname I gave you. Not after...Well, I better start at the beginning, about a month after you left Twilight." He looked at me for the first time since he started, and I saw the hidden saddness in his eyes begin to flow freely for what seemed the first in a long time. " You better get comfortable, this might take awhile"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I snuck out into the kitchen to grab two bottles of water and some much needed aspirin, letting Riku collect his thoughts for a moment. Looking through the little hole in the wall that lead as a small bar area for the living room and kitchen, I saw Sora asleep with his head laying against the back of the sofa. I smiled and quickly rushed back into my room and Riku, failing to see Kairi laying on Sora's lap.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After taking a quick sip of the water I got him, Riku sighed and started:

"Well, like I said, I'll start from about a month after you left, when everything was fine, well...not fine as you weren't there in Twilight with-...Nevermind, that's off topic, it was when everything was better then it would be. In an attempt to try and get my mind off of the fact you lived so far from me, my mom suggested that I should get a job, to not only make some munny, but to get a healthy activity that could relieve me of my worries about you. So she gave me the number of an old woman who was looking for someone to help her around her house, among other things. I called her and she was very happy to have me as a helper, and paid a decent amount of munny, so I was interested and started the next day." He took another sip, glancing up at me and my intriqued expression, genuinely curious of what he had said so far, and then continued.

"It was a normal kind of job, I cleaned up some trash in her garage, delivered some mail, other easy odds and ends that she gave me to do. Then one day, she came in and asked me if I could watch and entertain her granddaughter while she went shopping with her own daughter. Of course, I was expecting some little brat to watch, but then a young girl, around our age back then walked in. At first I was confused, but she soon explained that her grandmother always spoke like she was so much younger then she actually was. We spend the day just hanging out and talking, finding out we went to the same school and were in the same grade, though I was one year older then her...like I am with you" He glanced up at me once more, then turned his gaze to my lamp.

"Then her mother and grandmother came home...and her mother...well she was...Her mom was your mom, Nam-" He couldn't even get my name out as I screamed a loud WHAT?! as he said it was my mom and was about to say more until Riku tackled me on my bed, covering my mouth with his hand. with a hard look in his eye he said calmly, "Look, do you want to full story because I'm not finished and please, for once, can you just sit and listen?!" He just then sat there, on top of me, breathing a little heavily after getting slightly worked up.

I glared at him at the fact that he was still on top of me and still covering my mouth. I bit his hand in an attempt to get him off, but it seemed that old trick didn't work anymore. In fact, it made him smile once again. " I had a feeling you would do that, though it doesn't phase me anymore. now, if I let ago, you promise to stay silent until I'm done?" Closing my eyes, I nodded. He rolled off me and sat next to me on the bed.

"As I was saying, before you so _kindly_ interupted, The girl's mom was your mom. But she's not your real sister, in biological sense. She was adopted by your mom after her real mother, a good friend of your mom's, passed away. This happened a about 6 months before your parent's divorce. In fact, it was the reason they split, as your mom tried to keep it secret as your dad didn't like the idea when she brought it up once. The reason I know this is as soon as she saw me, she knew that I would tell you as soon as I left, so she explained everything..and made me promise to never tell you about it. She said it would ruin your opinion of her, had it not been destroyed already by your father. She also knew you were trying to begin your new life in Destiny Islands...and she didn't want you to worry about your secret adopted sister back in Twilight and just focus on you and your new happiness. " For about the third time, Riku just stopped. He looked right into my eyes and grabbed one of my hands.

"I was ...stupid to say the least...and young, Namine. The only way I thought I could protect you from this knowledge...to make sure you would never know and hate your mother for lying to you...I thought it was a very serious thing. Though looking back...well. The only way I thought was to cut myself off from you. I believed that if I stopped talking to you that I would allow me to knew have to chance to tell you about your adopted sister. I knew you were strong...you would get over me...forget me. And as much as it hurt, I believed it was for the better. I really did, and for that, I truly am sorry." I long ago tore my gaze from him and sat with my head in my hands, as Riku had before he began.

" When I heard you had moved back here...I knew I couldn't ever approach you on the street or come to your door, this musical was the only way..The only way to tell you that for the past few years, you don't know how stupid..how horrible...naive...I feel for doing that to you..I know that you would understand...you wouldn't be as upset as your mom believed. I don't even know why...I just...I'm so sorry, Namine. I'm so sorry that I'm so stupid and that I put you through so much...so much that you should not have been put through...I'm so sorry"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Everything was silent for a long time. The tears had been flowing down my cheeks for was seemed like an eternity. I tried to take it all in, but it just didn't seem to compute. Then it hit me. He had been trying to protect me. To puss me away so I would have a less stressful life and nothing bad would ever happen. Though he had to know that he was doing the opposite. But, he had still cared enough to try and do what was best...he still cared..now...today.

It was then I completely broke down. The tears flowed faster and all my bottled emotions came out at once, a ruch that I had never felt and I just couldn't stop crying. Riku at some point moved over and just held me as I cried, petting my head and continually saying "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namine eventually calmed down and fell asleep in my arms. I wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and attempted to move her, but she wouldn't let go, so I just laid down on her bed, as she was still curled against me.

She was going to kill me once she found out that I hadn't told the whole truth. Like it was Kairi who was her adopted sister...among other things. Oh well, what happens, happens...It's our destiny, and no one can change that.

I looked down at Nam's now peaceful face. So familiar, yet so different. I placed a light kiss on her cheek, and wrapped her arms around her, as it would probably be the last time I would ever be able to. It was my destiny to break her heart..and I can never get it back.

simpleandcleansimpleandclean

Well, that's a pretty long chapter 3 for you guys...sorry it took so long..and if it's a little confusing and not as climatic as you thought, it's supposed to be like that. It's like when you think something is going to be a huge deal, not in a good way, for someone you care about and you don't want them to know you do you the first thing the pops into your head, no matter how stupid it is. And it's not until much later that you realize what I stupid thing you've done. Maybe it hasn't happened to you, but trust me, I've done it a few times o.x

Well, read and review! Any comments welcome :D!

Up next Chapter 4: Fantine's Death ...(not literally, just a heads up .)

"so 'amine, What do you think of that girl Kairi?"


End file.
